hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Mum
The Mum is a 2013 horror film. Background The Mum is one of The Family Films, created by Annalise Menton. Originally meant to be the third released, after The Sister and The Brother, it was then replaced by The Cousin which Annalise thought would be a better third release than The Mum. Melanie Joul co-wrote the film. Plot As the film starts, it has loving music playing, as the camera shows a beautiful countryside home. Inside the house lives the mum, Lillian, and her children. She has two children, a son named Jimmy, and her daughter Jemima. Her husband and her seem to be happy. One day, Lillian comes home, and finds a note. The children are at school and she is confused. She lifts the note and finds out that George has left her. In the note, he explains that Jimmy knew he was leaving all along, and because he was fourteen was old enough to decide to go with George. Lillian breaks down and nearly falls down but manages to hold herself up. She makes herself a cup of coffee to calm herself down. Soon, Jemima comes home from school. Walking into the room she says, "Mamma?" It turns out that she was supposed to be picked up from school, but George never appeared. The mother and daughter hug and support eachother. Lillian becomes angry with George and swears to herself that she will never take him back if he returns. Over time, Jemima becomes more clingy to her mother. She constantly trots around after her in the house, shouting her in a variety of names, such as "mama! momma! mamma! mammie! mom! momma! mommy! mum! mummy! MAMMEE". To start with, Lillian supports her, but she soon becomes sick of the obsession. She begins to lock Jemima in her room, but as she sits down for coffee one day, she looks up and sees that Jemima is mixing herself a milkshake on the kitchen worktop. Lillian screams in shock, and Jemima seems upset. She explains that she had been licking her door for the weeks of being locked in and eventually worked out if she stuck her weirdly shaped tongue into the lock, she could turn it. Lillian changes the lock, but realises that her daughter really does have a strange tongue, as she continues to escape from the room. Lillian soon buys a dog crate for her. Going to work one morning, she is trying to get ready but can't as she is being called by the constant calls for "Mummy". Eventually, she puts Jemima on a lead, and hauls her to the crate, locking her in. When she comes home she finds Jemima in the crate, panting. Lillian quickly rushes to get her out and Jemima collapses into her arms, gasping for air. She rushes to the sink and licks the water as fast as she can. Lillian hugs her and says that she never meant to leave her. Secretely, she thinks to herself that perhaps though, the punishment might have cured Jemimas obsessive behaviour. That night in bed, she wakes up and finds Jemima standing over her. Lillian screams and Jemima seems upset by this, tears filling in her eyes. Lillian threatens to skelp her if she doesn't leave, and Jemima trots off as fast as she can, but still not leaving a trot. The following morning, Lillian wakes up and finds that Jemima has dissapeared. She quickly rushes through the forest around the house and as she does she hears the distant calls for "MUMMY, MAMMA, MEE MO, MAMAMA" and begins to feel scared. Lillian starts to run. As she does, she feels something hit her on the back of the head, and falls into the mud. She believes it was Jemima, but it was actually a swallow that was playfully flying at a low height. Jemima rushes to her mother and having seen the accident, tries to help her up and support her. Lillian stands up and Jemima sees the absolutely hateful expression, looking despised by Jemima. Jemima does one quiet, "mummy?", then begins to run. Her mum chases her. On the way, The Mum falls, and realises that she fell over on a trowel. She lifts it up and as she does, she has an evil smile on her face. She looks up and in the distance, can see Jemima running into the forrest. Lillian speeds up, lunging over tree branches, leaves, and dead animal bodies. Jemima is seen slowing to a walk, her child legs unable to go any further. She sits down and begins to speak to a butterfly that is sitting on the branch next to her. As she questions the butterfly on why her mother has turned, she fails to see Lillian come up behind her and hold the trowel up above her head, ready to attack. As she brings it down, the screen goes black. One day later, Lillian is seen walking in the forrest and walks to where a stick is standing up. It becomes obvious that this is where she has put Jemima. She goes to bed that night and is glad to finally hear no more calls. Waking up the next day, she hears a strange beeping noise. She tries to sit up but is strapped to the bed. She begins to panic and eventually a nurse rushes in, telling her to calm down, her family are here to visit her. Lillian is horrified and confused. She tries to calm down and waits for Jimmy and George to come in, unsure how to explain where Jemima is to them. George walks in and hugs Lillian, saying that he is sorry to ever have left her. Jimmy is with him and tells Lillian that he hopes she is back soon. Lillian breaks down and says that she hopes things can go back to normal. As she says it, she has a flashback to the trowel attack and hears "MUM!" being shouted in her head. She decides that there is only one thing that she can do, and she confesses that Jemima is gone. George asks Lillian what she means, and Lillian begins to sob, nearly choking on her own tears. Nurses come in and calm her down. She asks to see her family again. They come back soon after. George and Jimmy stroll in and Lillian is prepared to confess, when she hears it. She hears a distant trotting coming along the hall, and before she knows it, Jemima trots in happily. Lillian asks George if he can see her too. George chuckles and picks Jemima up. The family say that they can't wait for Lillian to be well enough to come back home. As they leave, Lillian is left horrified, sure that Jemima is in the forrest. Jemima comes back into the room and hugs Lillian, who does not return the hug, and smiles at The Mum. Her final words are, "bye mum! Miss you mom. I love you mummy. Bye mamma. See you late mumma bear. Bye mom-mom. I love you so much mum!". Leaving the room with a happy trot, Lillian is left alone. The film ends with Jemima running to catch up with George and Jimmy, as they hear the screams from Lillians room, neverending and tortured screams.